Honorable
by weirdgirl42
Summary: Seventh in the "Be There" series.  Just some Rush, Maggie interaction with annoying Young thrown in for good measure.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Author's Note: This is the seventh story in the "Be There" series. Although this story does not contain Chloe, it is still Rush/Chloe established and it would be helpful to read the other parts first. Also, this series is, now, completely AU._

_Oh, fair warning: as it will become apparent, I don't like Young._

**Honorable**

The noise cut through the ship like a knife. A scream of confusion, frustration, and weariness that left everything in its path begging for it to stop.

It passed through the mess where Wray sighed and tried to block the sound out while she ate. It wafted over the showers where Volker banged his head against the wall and cursed the fact that TJ was currently off the ship looking at some medicinal plants on the planet they had recently stopped at. The noise even carried to the greenhouse where doctors and crew had to shout to each other to be heard.

Most importantly, the sound was heard in the control room by Rush and Eli who stopped working to listen.

"Holy cow," Eli said. "What could possibly be that wrong?"

Rush looked down the corridor towards the source of the stomach churning sound. "She's five months old Eli," he said. "And she's been left alone with Colonel Young."

Eli choked back a laugh. It was common knowledge on the ship that Colonel Young had not turned out to be the most natural father, leaving most of little Maggie's care up to TJ and a few others among the crew.

However, TJ was not on the ship. Nor were Chloe, Park, or Brody, Maggie's regular babysitters. The whole crew knew this and so they braced themselves for the long crying haul, willing the time to pass more quickly.

After another five minutes, Rush's heart, not to mention his ears, couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and made his way down the hall, following the sound as it got louder and louder.

He found Young in a deserted hallway, frantically pacing the floor. Maggie was in the colonel's arms, but it was clear she was not happy about it. Young was making shushing noises and patting her back, neither of which seemed to be helping at all. Young's back was towards the adjoining corridor so he didn't see Rush approach.

Maggie, however, did. As soon as Rush entered the hallway her cries intensified and she reached over Young's shoulders towards the doctor. At that moment, Young turned. When he saw Rush his face became a jumbled mask of annoyance and relief. Without a word, Rush reached out and took the screaming child into his arms. Cradling Maggie in his arms as he'd done many times before, Rush rocked back and forth on his feet and hummed a song his father used to sing.

Colonel Young watched in both anger and shame as Maggie rested her head against Rush's chest. Her cries quieted and her eyes began to droop until they closed. Within a few minutes the infant was asleep, one hand clutching a fistful of Rush's t-shirt.

Rush ignored Young's look. He kissed Maggie's head and continued to rock. Elsewhere on the ship, the crew collectively sighed in relief and went back to whatever they were doing.

"I'll take her to the control room," Rush said at last. "She'll probably sleep until Lt. Johansen returns." He started to walk back the way he came but was halted by Young's voice.

"I don't understand why she hates me," Young said, his voice soft and gruff with barely contained emotion.

Rush had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "She scarcely knows you Colonel. And children have a way of picking up on the fact that the person holding them doesn't really want to be. Not to mention she most likely associates you with that damn vest you refuse to take off. It can't be comfortable to be held against that thing. For god's sake, she's a child not a machine gun. You don't have to be in full uniform to hold her."

Young was about to respond but was taken aback by the look in Rush's eyes. This wasn't the usual antipathy or challenge, this was sheer contempt.

"You need to figure out a way to make this real for you Colonel," Rush continued. "Or you need to back off completely and stop confusing her. But you don't get it both ways."

Young watched Rush walk away with Maggie and wondered when exactly the anti-social, borderline dangerous doctor had become the more honorable man.

**The End**

_Not very long I know. I'm hoping to write a couple more but I'm about to start school and might not have a lot of time. Let me know what you thought, reviews make my day._


End file.
